peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 October 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BFBS ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-10-08 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * * * Tracklisting *Elastica: Waking Up (v/a cassette - Reading Present) Melody Maker MMMC FIVE *''"still just about the most requested item at Peel Acres, anyway hardly a day passes when a child doesn't appear in my doorway and say 'Daddy, can I please have the Melody Maker Reading Present promo only not for sale with rare and exclusive tracks CD with the Elastica track on it?', and I say 'Yes child, take it". I've got it for the moment, which is why I played it to you again".'' *Done Lying Down: Dissent (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract ABT 099 LP *Frankie Paul: My Sound Jungle (12") Jet Star SCJ 001 *Pussy Crush: I Wanna Kill You (7" - Kill You!) La-Di-Da Productions La-di-da 038 *God Machine: Mama (album - One Last Laugh in A Place Of Dying...) Fiction FIXCD 27 *''"and because I was so excited, and because I enjoy being with you so much, I seem to be talking a load of nonsense, because in the last link, I said 'quickly' when I meant 'quietly'. So i know there are people who illegally record these programmes and keep them, so I shall now say 'quietly' for them, so they can edit it out and go back and put it in instead of 'quickly' in the previous link. '' *''Quietly. '' *''Right, they can go to work now....''" *Zodiac: Pisces - The Peace Piper (album - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKS-74009 *Barbara Redd: Dancing Teardrops (v/a album - Frank Guida Presents The Norfolk Va. Rock 'n' Roll Sound) Ace CDCHD 541 *Wedding Present: Let Him Have It (album - Watusi) Island ILPS 8014 *Kilimambogo Band: Sakuma Malandelio *Dead Wrong: Cumulus (7" - Dead Wrong) Armed With Anger AWA 007 *Number One Cup: Divebomb (7" EP - Indie Softcore Denial) Sweet Pea SP 003 *Manuel And Clive: Warp # 2 (12" - Warp EP) L-43084-X *Fall: Psykick Dancehall (album - Dragnet) Step Forward SFLP 4 *Screeching Weasel: Time Bomb (album - How To Make Enemies And Irritate People) Lookout! #97 *Tom And Jerry: It's All Over (12") Tom & Jerry SHELL 010 *Cherubs: I Want Candy (v/a album - The Smitten Love Song Comp.) Karate Brand KBR-010 *Sister Cyrex: Question No 2 (12" - Frequently Asked Questions) Heidi Of Switzerland 12CYREX01 *Done Lying Down: If Only I Had Listened (album - John Austin Rutledge) Abstract ABT 099 LP *Sonny Boy Williamson: Temperature 110 *Nirvana: About A Girl (album - MTV Unplugged In New York) GeffenGED 24727 *Fabric: Wild Place (album - Body Of Water) Whole Car WCAR004 *Single Cell Orchestra: Sick With Acid (12" - Angelic Science EP) Reflective REF 005 *Team Dresch: Hand Grenade (7") Kill Rock Stars KRS 227 *Keith Hudson: Black Right (album - Pick A Dub) Blood & Fire BAFCD 003 *Sebadoh: Give Up (album - Bakesale) Domino WIGCD 11 *Long Fin Killie: Lamberton Lamplighter (12" EP - Butterbelly) Too Pure PURE 39 *God Machine: In Bad Dreams (album - One Last Laugh in A Place Of Dying...) Fiction FIXCD 27 *Hardware: Addict (double album - Hardcore Hell) Evolution EVLP 001 *Simon Joyner: August (Die She Must) (album - The Cowardly Traveller) Sing, Eunuchs! eunuch 14 *Transglobal Underground: Lookee Here (12") Nation NR 43 T File ;Name *Dat_058_JP_BFBS-940828+941008.mp3 * ;Length *3:57:04 (from 2:00:06) ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes